


The Party (Sam Wilson One Shot)

by CastleAndMurdock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Driving, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I DON'T KNOW HOW FALCONS ACT, Maps, More than he loves Sam, Other, Reader-Insert, Redwing is an actual bird, Redwing loves the Reader though, Road Trips, UNRULY FALCON, You are Redwing's new bestfriend who is Sam, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to a party thrown by Tony and Pepper, you and Sam manage to get lost on an old country road. Otherwise known as, "Help us Redwing, you are our only hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party (Sam Wilson One Shot)

"Are we lost?" you asked from the passenger seat, your eyes carefully studying the wrinkled map in your hands. Sam sighed, his hands on the steering wheel. Sam made _the face_. The ' _You Must Think I'm an Idiot_ ' face. You were on your way to Tony and Pepper's engagement party, which was to take place in an old barn out in the middle of nowhere New York. It had been Pepper's idea, mostly to keep Tony away from his research for a couple of days. But unfortunately for you and Sam, it was nearly impossible to find. You two had been out on the back roads for hours, with Redwing sleeping in the back seat. The map wasn't helping, there was no one around to ask for directions, and cell reception was too horrible to try to call for help. The party started in an hour, but the barn could not be found.

"We're not lost, I know exactly where I'm going." Sam replied, taking a left turn that led to yet another dead end. "Are you sure you've got the map turned the right way?" he asked. You rolled your eyes, trying to hide your smile. You were both dressed up for the party, and Sam looked pretty adorable in a suit. Especially when he was adorably frustrated while in a suit. He sighed again and turned away from the dead end. "We should have flown."

"The airlines were all booked up." you replied, still looking over the map. Sam shook his head.

"No, I mean I should have gotten the wings out and just flown us there myself." he explained with a smile. You laughed and set the map down on your lap. "At least we could have seen the damn thing from the skies." he added quietly. You both turned to look at each other at the same time in sudden realization. Sam slowed the car down and took a quick look into the back seat. "Redwing!" Sam called out. "Wake up!" The falcon in the back seat stirred in his sleep, ruffling his wings a bit before settling back down. You took off your seat belt as Sam pulled over. You reached into the back seat and carefully picked up the sleeping bird. You held him close as he started to wake up. You handed him over to Sam as the falcon woke up, shaking life back into his feathers.

"We should have done this in the first place." you joked. Sam rolled his window down, letting Redwing perch on his arm.

"All right, Red." Sam began. "Go find the barn for us." Redwing gave a small nod of acknowledgement and took off out the window. Sam started the car up again as you rolled your own window down to keep an eye on the bird. You buckled your seat belt back into place as Sam pulled back onto the road. Redwing flew straight ahead as you and Sam followed along in the car, taking a sharp left turn when he did. You were eventually able to follow him all the way to a curved dirt road which led up to an old brown barn. 

"I can't believe it." Sam muttered. You high fived each other as Sam pulled the car up to the barn, next to a few other cars. He parked, got out, and ran to your side and opened the door for you. He bowed dramatically, taking your hand as you got out of the car. Redwing flew down and landed on Sam's shoulder. You pet the falcon along his wing in thanks. 

"Smart bird." you remarked. Sam chuckled.

"Thank you, but I think Redwing did all the work." he joked. You laughed and lightly slapped at his arm. He smiled and took your face in his hands as he softly pressed a kiss to your lips. Your arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight as he continued to shower your face in small kisses. Redwing screeched in frustration, flapping his wings and gently clawing at Sam's shoulder, desperate for your attention. "Oh hell no, I ain't sharing today, Red." he said, brushing the bird off as he pulled you closer. The falcon landed on the car's side mirror, making an annoyed screech at Sam.

"We should go inside, they're probably worried about us." you said. Sam nodded, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as he led you to the barn, Redwing flying after you both.


End file.
